


For When You're Gone

by Hyliari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliari/pseuds/Hyliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme fill for this prompt:</p><p>Early on, when they've slept together a few times but have avoided discussing where that's going, Iron Bull passes by Dorian's quarters and hears the tell-tale sounds of him pleasuring himself. He can't resist looking, and it seems like Dorian likes putting on a show, for all he denies it. Bull "helps" by whispering encouragement in his ear and telling him how beautiful he looks.</p><p>Bonus for Dorian using something Qunari-related to get off to. (Randy Dowager, Rivaini artwork, etc). Bigger bonus if he fingers himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For When You're Gone

They need to talk. Bull repeats it to himself, goes over a list of why in his head for the third time that night, the walk to Dorian's room seeming longer than it should. They need to talk. One quick fuck turned into two, into three, into the curtains on fire, into too many small touches and quick looks to count, and it's time to set some ground rules. A watchword. What they do and don't want out of this. That sort of thing.

Dorian hasn't been to the tavern yet tonight, probably too caught up in research to remember to eat, again, so the Bull heads for Dorian's room to catch him when he comes back from dinner. No need to make Dorian have this conversation on an empty stomach.  There's the usual sounds of people milling about in Skyhold's garden, but they're quiet, subdued from several stories higher. Up above, it's just the chirping of insects and a quiet shushing of a gentle breeze.

Bull stops at Dorian's door, listens for a moment to make sure it's as empty as he expects. There hasn't been an ambush in Skyhold since the assassins he knew would be coming for him but, well. Old habits. He rests his hand on the handle, turns it slowly, listening for a trap, and just as it clears the wood of the frame--oh. That's not a trap.

Bull pauses, hand still on the door, and hears Dorian groan, gasp harshly, and groan again. Well then. Looks like exclusivity is off that list of things to talk about. He should leave, he thinks, give Dorian and his partner some privacy, but something seems wrong, out of place. Oh, sure, Dorian's getting his rocks off, but there's none of that begging he so enjoys with the Bull. He's not asking or demanding anything of anyone, and even if there was another man with Dorian's cock down his throat keeping him quiet, that kind of blowjob is far from silent.

He turns to go, no need to be here any longer, sometimes it's good to get some one-on-one time with one's own hand, even if one can find a willing partner, but Dorian shouts his name, and Bull jerks his head to the side so fast his horns slam into the door and push it open.

Dorian stares at him, unmoving save for blinking slowly, and all his breath rushes out of him at once in a low whine.

"Shit, Dorian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"Shut the door and come _in_ ," Dorian says.

"What?" Bull freezes to the spot, his hand clenching the doorknob so hard he worries it might crumple in his fist.

"You came looking for me," Dorian smiles.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be intruding like this," Bull takes a step back, out the door, trying and failing to take his eyes off Dorian. His skin shines in the low candlelight, sweat dripping down his chest. Dorian brings a hand up to follow its path, fingers circling at his nipple while the other hand leaves his cock to rest aside it, fingers spread to frame it and toy with his balls.

"Come _in_ , Bull, you're letting all the warmth out," Dorian snaps, and shivers. Dramatically.

Iron Bull closes the door with a click, but stays by it, not ready to encroach upon Dorian's personal space, having already caught him in a private moment. "I should go," he says. "I'm not upset, Dorian, really. Sometimes you just need some time to yourself. I get that. You don't need to invite me in just because I fucked you a few times before this."

"On the contrary," Dorian arches his back, runs the hand on his chest down over his stomach to rest on his thigh. His fingertips rub in small circles. "I may not have planned for this, but I think you may be able to help."

"Oh?" Bull's mouth starts to water, and the more Dorian performs like that, the more he wants to get it on every inch of him.

"If you are so appalled by having disturbed me, perhaps you can make it up to me for this transgression." Dorian closes his eyes for a moment and replaces his hand on his cock, stroking lightly, just his fingertips skimming over it, circling the head, reaching down to cup his balls and roll them against his palm. "There is something I've been wanting to try, but I've found it takes a bit of coordination that I find myself, myself…oh…" Dorian's cock jerks against his stomach, and he wraps his hand around it properly, firmly, gives himself a real stroke, another, and opens his hand to press his cock flat against his stomach as his eyes flutter open again. "That I lack, in the heat of the moment," he finishes, stroking over his mustache with his free hand before sucking two fingers into his mouth.

And Bull, well, damn. If Dorian wants him here, after that display, Dorian will get him here. Their talk can wait for another night. "So what is it you need help with?" Bull asks, shedding his clothes on the way to the bed under Dorian's unashamed stare.

Dorian gives a loud, wet suck as he takes his fingers from his mouth, scoots forward and pats the pillows behind in him a clear invitation for the Bull to sit.

"And why are you acting like you need to seduce me? I'm already here," Bull laughs, settling against Dorian's pillows while Dorian settles himself between the Bull's spread thighs, back resting against Bull's stomach and chest.

"I am not," Dorian insists, running his spit-wet fingers over his smirk as he speaks.

"Yeah, alright," Bull grabs Dorian's hips and pulls the two of them closer together, "but you already know I think you're hot. Don't gotta convince me." Bull pushes his hips up at that, hardening cock slipping against Dorian's sweat-slick back.

"Maybe I just like to," Dorian says, squirming.

"So what did you need me to do?" Bull asks, circling his fingers over Dorian's hips.

"Nothing, actually, for now." Dorian lets his head fall back against the Bull's chest, resting comfortably. "I'm not ready, yet."

"I can't just do nothing," Bull says, an idea coming to him, "not with you sitting in my lap like this, looking so hot, rubbing against my dick with every shudder that goes through you from touching yours. There's _so much_ I could do for you, Dorian." Bull growls, "I could suck your cock for you, or even just use my hands like you're doing now. Maybe even finger you open and stuff you full of my dick, make you come all over my hand while you ride me."

"You could keep doing that," Dorian whispers, hand stroking his cock to the Bull's words.

"Yeah, you like it when I talk to you like this?" Bull smiles into Dorian's hair. "You like it when I tell you how pretty you look, how hot it is to see you like this, all hard and riled up just because you were thinking about me?"

"Yes, Bull," Dorian moans, softly, swipes his thumb over the head of his cock. "I like it, I like it," he gasps.

"Good. I like making you happy, Dorian. I like all the sounds you make when I touch you just right, yeah, like that," Bull growls as Dorian starts panting, each exhale a breath of sound. His strokes grow firmer, squeezing his cock tighter. "Let me do this for you, let me help make you feel good."

Dorian's hand slows on his cock, and he turns his face to the side, gasping against the Bull's chest. "You could also help," he says, "by handing me that bottle right there. The black one."

Bull reaches for it, and liquid sloshes as he picks it up too fast, expecting it to be heavier. "Someone's been having fun," he laughs, handing the mostly-empty bottle of lube to Dorian. "Been thinking about me?" Bull jokes.

"I--yes, actually." Dorian admits, coating his fingers.

"Oh, fuck, that's hot." Bull says. It also makes his heart do a small flip in his chest, but he's not going to say anything about that, yet. Not until after they've talked. That can wait until later, though. Much later. "Did you finger yourself, thinking about me?" Bull asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Dorian say it.

"Yes," Dorian whispers, spreading oil around his hole.

"Did you fuck yourself on your own fingers, wishing it was my cock?"

"Yes," Dorian whines, breaching himself with a finger, shoving the whole thing in at once, groaning at the feeling.

"Did you stroke yourself? Fist your dick and come in your own hand? On your sheets? All while you thought about me?"

 _"Yes!"_ Dorian shouts, then, quieter, "Oh, shit," as the bottle slips from his grasp and he ends up with oil smeared all over his stomach and thighs. "Well," he sighs, "not like I won't be needing more later."

"Later?" Bull asks, scooping some of the oil off Dorian's thigh to spread over his own cock where it presses at Dorian from behind. It's not the most uncomfortable position he's been in, but he could do with some improvements. "What's later?"

"It's a surprise," Dorian says, and giggles. Actually _giggles_. He strokes his cock slowly and thrusts his finger leisurely in and out, stopping only to smack Bull lightly on the chest with a wet splat. "I didn't say to _stop_ ," he whines.

"Bossy," Bull says, but there's no real heat to it. He takes a deep breath, ready to continue, but--"Wait, is that _scented_?" He scoops another bit of oil off Dorian and onto his finger to smell it.

"Yes," Dorian huffs, "it's scented. Some of us like to smell _pleasant_ instead of like _certain barbarians_ I could mention. Also it was, ah," Dorian turns his face away, hides it behind a hand in shame. "It was the largest bottle I could find. For this purpose."

"Shit, 'Vint," Bull laughs, but subsides when Dorian smacks his chest again. "Right, right. On it, Your Oiliness." Another smack, but Dorian's laughing too, this time. Bull slouches a bit, pulls Dorian to sit closer to him, and uses Dorian's new height to line his mouth up so it's closer to Dorian's ear. "Hey, Dorian," he whispers, and revels in the shudder that goes through Dorian as his laughter chokes off into a groan. "It's real hot seeing you finger yourself like this, but you know what would be even hotter?"

"What?" Dorian breathes.

"You got so much oil on your dick when you spilled it. I bet it would feel real good if you gave it a stroke." He pauses, and Dorian does. "Yeah, that's it. There you go. Feels nice, right?" Dorian nods frantically, still stroking. "Nice and slow, now," Bull whispers. "Don't want you coming before this surprise is ready. You just keep those fingers working in your ass, let me watch your cock. You're doing so great, Dorian."

"Please, more," Dorian whines, tossing his head back.

"You want more? Another finger, maybe? You go ahead and do that whenever you're ready, let me hear all those nice noises you make. You make such beautiful sounds, Dorian, I could probably get off just hearing you."

"Please," Dorian gasps, and the Bull doesn't know if he means to let him listen someday, just stroke himself to Dorian's sounds, or if the finger wasn't enough.

"How about you play with your balls for me?" Dorian's hand instantly drops from his cock, palm stroking over his balls. "Put your fingers just behind them, yeah, like that, stroke the front with your thumb and press down just behind, let me see you do that." Dorian shouts, wordless, and his cock jerks, smearing precome over his stomach. "Beautiful, beautiful. Your thighs tense up so nice when I do that to you, Dorian. Love it when I'm sucking your cock and touch you there, I can feel how much you like it." Bull licks his lips and slides a finger through the precome wetting Dorian's cock, brings it to his mouth, and licks at it.

Dorian stills, watching the Bull's tongue. "Perhaps there is another thing you could help with," Dorian breathes. "For inspiration." He lifts his hand to point at the dresser, again. "See that box? The one wrapped in the fancy cloth and ribbons? Bring that over here and open it for me. Do _not_ drop it."

"What's in this?" Bull slides the box across the dresser, picks it up and carefully sets it on the bed next to them.

"The surprise," Dorian wriggles against the Bull, against his cock, and slips another finger into his ass. "Oh," he moans, closing his eyes, "open it already, would you?"

"Alright, alright," Bull strokes one hand over Dorian's side soothingly, the other pulling at the ribbons until they fall away, the fabric going easily with them. The top of the box slides off, landing on the floor, impact softened by Bull's pants under it. There are some papers, not enough to fill the box, meaning they must be covering something, but before he can set them aside, his eyes catch on a pamphlet that's flipped open, covered in--"Oh _shit_ , Dorian," Bull laughs, "Dorian, look at this," and shoves it in Dorian's face. The papers were covering one of the most massive dildos the Bull's ever seen, which is probably the surprise Dorian intended, but that hardly registers as important compared to the pamphlet he's waving at Dorian.

Dorian leans forward, off the Bull, his laughter shaking Dorian too much for him to be able to see clearly, and gets a decent look at the pictures. "Oh, Maker's thrice-pierced scrotum!" Dorian shrieks. "Bull, I'm so sorry, I didn't expect that to come with--with--" With illustrations of the most ripped Qunari he's ever seen, bulging muscles flexing as he grips a massive rack of curled horns, erect cock front, center, and highlighted with shimmering inks, with the rest of him in washed-out watercolor. "With _that_ ," Dorian finishes, voice strangled.

" _Rock-Hard Ramsey's Rock-Hard Qunari Cock_ ," Bull wheezes, reading from the title page, and pitches forward over Dorian, still laughing.

" _Maker_ , I said I just wanted it _wrapped_. Who would have thought this kind of nonsense would make it as far south as Val Royeaux?"

"Wait, wait," the Bull can barely breathe, for all he's laughing. "You're telling me you've seen this before? In Tevinter?"

"Well, not the toy. But the...uh...well, let's just say that I'm not the only 'Vint who wishes to _do the forbidden_."

The Bull falls back against the pillows again, laughter tapering off into the occasional chuckle. "You know, this is actually kind of hot," he says, wrapping his arms around Dorian to hold the pamphlet in front of them both. "I mean, check this out," Bull flips the page and there's more erotic drawings, but these ones advertise other products they can get, presumably from the shop Dorian got--Bull can't help but snicker at the name one last time.

"Maker preserve me," Dorian sighs. "All I wanted was the largest dildo I could find for when you're away from Skyhold. This is...this is...oh. That is actually kind of hot," Dorian admits, quietly.

"Yeah? You got a thing for Qunari, Dorian?" Bull takes his eyes from the artwork in his hands to watch Dorian shiver as he whispers to him again. "I know you like how big I am. How I can hold you down and _take_ you, _conquer_ you."

"I'll admit I do have a bit of a weakness for men of the larger and more muscled variety," Dorian breathes, and by the slick sounds Bull can make out over Dorian's light panting, he's started moving the fingers in his ass again, maybe even added another.

"Mm, get a load of this guy," Bull growls, turning the page again. The illustrations show another Qunari with smaller, backswept horns, arms raised above his head to show off a pair of cuffs around his wrists and clamps on his nipples. "I bet he could lift me with one arm and you with the other." Dorian whimpers, and Bull knows he's onto something there. "I bet he could pick you up, just hold you on his cock in the middle of the room and fuck you there, wouldn't even have to pin you to a wall or set you down or anything." Dorian gasps, sharply, and bites his lip. "If you wanted, _I_ could do that for you. I could take you wherever you wanted, Dorian. In the bed, against the wall, in the middle of the room. I could hold you up and fuck you, anywhere you want."

"Oh, please," Dorian gasps. "Please, I want to try that some day."

"Not right now though, Dorian. Not yet. I want to see you take that giant cock you bought for yourself," Bull says, turning the page. "Oh, check this one out. _Six-inch Saarebas_." It's small, compared to the others, but there's red and blue circles with arrows pointing to the base, and Bull squints in the low light to make out the text. They're runes, each in one of the fake balls at the base of the toy. Squeeze red for hot, blue for cold. "How would you like that, Dorian?" Bull asks, a thrill going through him and heat settling in his groin at the thought of fucking Dorian with this one. "I always love it when you use your magic to heat your hands up for me. How would you like it if I could do that for you, too?"

"Maker," Dorian gasps, "come with me next time. Pick out something you'd like and use it on me."

"Oh, I'll _come_ with you now, if you want."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Bull sets the pamphlet aside, _for later_ , he thinks to himself. Dorian may be embarrassed but those illustrations really are something else. If he doesn't want them, the Bull certainly wouldn't mind some high-quality jerk-off material. Especially something so easy to carry around. Into the field, perhaps. Maybe he could surprise Dorian in their tent one night by pulling them out and sharing them.

For now, though, Dorian is hot and squirming in his lap, every movement a maddening tease against his cock. "How are you holding up, Dorian? Almost ready?"

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Dorian insists, back arching in a delicious firm press against the Bull's cock.

Bull lifts the toy from its case, drops it on the bed between Dorian's spread thighs, so large and heavy it bounces once before settling. "You said you got this for when I'm away from Shyhold?"

"Yes," Dorian pants, breathless. "You're so--ohh!" Dorian throws his head back and moans for a long moment, arm flexing as he shoves his fingers in and out of his ass, having found an angle that's just right. He slows, after a moment, regaining his composure with a hand circled tight around the base of his cock. "You're so big. Nothing else I have can really compare. I didn't want to have to wait for you to get back when I want--when I _need_ \--well, you."

"Shit, Dorian," Bull says, because, really, what else can you say to that. Then, "If you got this for when I'm away, why do you need my _help_ with it?"

"Oh, I don't _need_ that," Dorian laughs. "But you were here and I haven't quite got the spell down yet. You see, my hands get a bit shaky when I'm close."

"I've noticed," Bull growls, smiling against Dorian's ear.

"Yes, well, it makes it a bit difficult to get off when my hands are shaking so bad they can't hold the toy steady."

Bull looks down at Dorian's hands. The one working his ass his hard to see but the other, moved to gripping the sheets in an attempt to keep off his cock, is definitely starting to tremble. "So you want me to hold it steady while you make sure it actually fits."

"Precisely"

"And what were you planning to do if I wasn't here? Get something sticky from Sera, put it on a chair and sit on it?"

"No, nothing so crude." Dorian lifts his head to look Bull in the eye. "You know that time magic I helped create?"

"Never going to stop bragging about that one, are you?"

"Never. But I've been doing some experiments and it appears that time and space are interwoven," Dorian explains, his eyes lighting up. "When we visited that temple where time was stopped, nothing _moved_. Everything stayed in exactly the same place. So if I could find a way to stop time in a specific area--around a specific object, I may also be able to hold it in place."

 Bull forgets, sometimes, just how powerful a mage Dorian is. But shit like this, using advanced and partly-theoretical magic for a mundane task? That reminds him. "So you basically developed a new theory on time magic for sex. So you could fuck yourself on a fake dick without it slipping." That shouldn't be so hot. That should not be so hot. That should _not_ \--fuck it. That's so hot.

Dorian heaves a sigh. His head drops heavily back down to rest on Bull's shoulder. "Yes, basically, he admits.

"Damn," Bull says, and skims his hand down over Dorian's side, down past his waist, and strokes over the inside of Dorian's thigh.

"Please, Bull," Dorian huffs, squirming in the Bull's lap, "I'm ready now. Let me have it."

"Let me check," Bull grins against Dorian's cheek, slides his hand down to slip a finger in against Dorian's own. Dorian's breath stutters in on an uneven gasp, out in a low moan. "Gotta get you nice and ready, Dorian. Want to make sure it feels good."

"Bull--" Dorian gasps, chokes off when Bull crooks his finger on the slow drag out.

"Yeah, I think you're ready," Bull growls, low. "Let me see your face, Dorian. Turn around for me, so I can see you when you come."

Dorian pushes himself up, turns on his knees to place one hand on Bull's shoulders, the other reaching for--Bull still can't believe it-- _Rock-Hard Ramsey's Rock-Hard Qunari Cock_.

"You get comfortable, and once you're ready I'll hold it steady," Bull says, spreading his legs to give Dorian more room where he kneels between them.

"Right, right," Dorian says, and places the toy underneath himself, groans as he lowers himself onto it. His fingers tighten on Bull's shoulder, his eyebrows draw up, nearly as high as the first time Bull told him his cock would fit and it _did_ , and his mouth falls open.

Bull pushes Dorian's hand aside and grips the base of the toy for him, both of Dorian's hands reaching to hold his shoulders for support. "There you go, Dorian. Fuck, you look so good."

"Maker!" Dorian chokes out, lowering himself with jerky little thrusts, taking just a bit more of the toy at a time.

"Does it feel good, Dorian?" Bull grips Dorian's hip to steady him, keeping him from taking too much too fast.

"Yes, oh fuck," Dorian moans, hips hitching down, then forwards, his cock thrusting into nothing but air.

"Good," Bull rumbles, quiet and low. "Take it slow, you don't need to push yourself. Just take it nice and easy."

"Shit," Dorian brings a fist up to his mouth, bites his knuckles. "Fuck, it's big."

"Big as me?" Bull takes his hand off Dorian's hip to grip his own dick, giving it a stroke.

"Nearly," Dorian says, eyes fixed on Bull's cock. Bull gives it another stroke, swipes his thumb through the precome at the head. Dorian closes his eyes and drops his head forwards, gasping in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he lowers himself down to take more of the toy. "Fuck, fuck it's wide."

"Good. I know how you love to be stuffed full, stretched wide around my cock." Bull can't take his eyes off Dorian. The way his thighs tremble, the way his cock jerks with every new inch of the toy that enters him, the way his lips part and his tongue darts out to wet them.

"Yes, yes, Bull!" Dorian gasps as he reaches Bull's hand where it grips the flared base of the toy and holds himself there, adjusting, circling his hips and grinding against it. He keeps his eyes closed, savoring the feeling, but slowly, slowly opens them as he begins to rise up again.

Bull holds the toy steady, flush with the mattress so Dorian's body doesn't take it with him. "It's good to know you'll be taken care of when I'm gone, this nice thick cock to fill you up when you don't have mine."

Dorian's fingers bite into Bull's shoulders where he grips them for support. "Bull, I want--I want..."

Bull waits for a moment, but when all Dorian does is let out a soft sigh, he jerks the toy up, hard, making Dorian groan. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to try it sometime?" Dorian asks, raising his head to look Bull in the eye.

"What?"

"This, but you in my place and me in yours." Dorian pushes at Bull's arm so he can lower himself back to the mattress with the toy still in him.

"Oh shit, that sounds damn good." Bull's hand presses flush against the bed again and he moves his hand in little circles, grinding the toy against Dorian. "You wanna watch me fall apart like you're doing now? Wanna fuck me with your toy? See me spread and begging for more?"

"I'm not begging!"

Bull waits for Dorian to raise up again, just the head of the toy inside, and slides a hand under Dorian to keep him from sinking down again. 

"Bull. What are you--"

"What was that about not begging?"

Dorian's face looks pained, his eyebrows drawing together and lip quivering. He breaks almost immediately, in no condition to put up a fight. Bull doesn't know how long Dorian was going before he got here, but he had been pretty worked up already. "Fuck, please!" Dorian shouts.

Bull gives him the smallest amount he can manage, then stops. "Please, _what?_ "

Dorian tries to press himself down again, but can't break the Bull's hold on him. "Please, Bull, I want to come!"

"There it is." Bull takes his hand out from under Dorian and moves it to his dick instead, letting Dorian slide back down into the toy and thrust into the Bull's grip. "Go on, come for me. Let me see you spend." Dorian moans loudly, one hand moving to the back of Bull's head to press their foreheads together. "That's it, Dorian. Come for me, big guy. Get it all over me, let me feel it in my hand."

Dorian comes with a shout, legs giving out and pitching him forward to rest against the Bull's chest.

Bull finishes Dorian off, jacking him through the aftershocks until he whines that it's too much and finally, _finally_ grips his own dick. It doesn't take long for him to come, just a few quick tugs before he groans, pressing his face into Dorian's hair and shuddering through every glorious wave of it.

They sit together, just breathing, Bull's hand stroking up and down Dorian's back. It's kind of gross, if he's honest, cooling sweat slicking the way and mixing with the leftover oil on Bull's hand, but Dorian seems to be enjoying it so he keeps going.

"Bull," Dorian says, muffled into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"You can take it out now."

Bull just stares at him for a moment, confused, until he remembers his other hand is still tight around the base of the toy. The toy that is still inside Dorian. Shit.

He tries to take it out as gently as he can but Dorian still shivers and whines as it brushes against him, too big not to. Bull wipes the worst of the oil covering it on the sheets and sets it back in its box, placing it on the floor.

"You know I love seeing you enjoy yourself," Bull murmurs, pulling up the least ruined parts of the sheets to cover them. "It's good you have this to help you get off when you need it. Thank you for letting me watch this, Dorian." Bull cards his fingers through Dorian's hair, brushing it out of his face.

Dorian mumbles something into his chest, but now that he doesn't have a more or less literal stick up his ass, he's starting to relax and breathe far too evenly to be fully awake.

They still need to have that conversation, Bull thinks, but for now Dorian is clinging to him even in sleep, and Dorian's bed is as comfortable as any to spend the night in. He slouches down into the pillows and leaves talking and cleaning up for the morning.

 


End file.
